Izuku's Sisters (in Japanese)
by girlfriendoftheauthor
Summary: いずくは、UAの大姉妹との交流の物語のヒーローです。 それぞれの女の子はティーンに夢中になり、彼らはそれが彼を持つために必要なことは何でもします。 オチャコ、イツカ、モモ、トルー、ツユ、そして他の女の子たちが一連のワンショットと短い章を通して彼らのシナモンロールにどれほどの感謝と愛をこめているかを見せてくれるのを見てください。


_**こんにちは！ かわいそうな日本語を許してください 皆さんが楽しんでくれることを願っています！ 神のご加護を！ [ビッグディーゼル]と[彼女]**_

伊豆がユガのパーティーに行くことにしたとき、それは気まぐれにありました。ユガの母親は町を出て、金髪の「王子様」にたくさんのお金を残しました。彼はUA Highの王子であり、彼は1-Aと1-Bの全クラスを招待しました。 Yugaによると、パーティーをしてみませんか？夏は彼らの上にいました、そして、なぜ彼らの思春期を祝いませんか？

出雲はパンチテーブルに立っていた。彼はそれが彼らが踊ることができなかったか、誰かに踊るように頼むことができなかったときにすべての神経質なティーンエイジャーが行く場所であることを知っていました。彼は落ち着きを保ち、音楽に頭を振り回し、他の人たちが素晴らしい時間を過ごしているのを見ました。

クラス1-Aと1-Bは大規模なクラスでありながら慣れ親しんでいるので、彼はそれらを見つけたはずです。しかし、彼は会ったことのないパーティー参加者を見ていました。 Yugaはこれを壮大なパーティーにしたいと思っていた、そしておそらく口からの言葉はある友人から次の友人に来たという彼の結論。

大勢の観客を通して、彼は天屋、翔太、つゆ、さらにはカツキを見つけることができるかどうかを確認しようとしました。少しイライラした、彼はパンチのカップを取得することにしました。冷たい飲み物はエメラルドの子供の神経を冷やすはずです。彼が自分にコップを注いで飲んだとき、手が彼の肩にかかった。彼が向きを変えたとき、彼はある客を見たときに驚いたことに彼のパンチを詰まらせました。

「あなたはパンチで酔ってしようとしていないのですか？彼の短い人生の中で彼は、Yugaのパーティーで、説明できない、予測不可能な、不安定な「十代の」Toga Himiko Togaを期待しなかった。彼が身を守ることができる前に、Himikoは彼女の腕を彼の肩に巻きつけました。 「やあ、おい、デク！リラックスしなさい！」卑弥呼は手元にある問題に戻る前に両側をスキャンした。

「あなたはここで何をしているのですか」と、彼は消音しながら尋ねた。彼は緊張した。それでもやはり、危険が部屋にあることに誰もが気付いていなかったのはなぜですか？

「パーティーだよ、ばかげているよ。ダー！」氷見子は一杯のパンチを掴んで数回の盛り付けで終えた。彼女はカップを粉砕し、最も近いゴミ箱で捨てた。 「パンチと間接キスについて何かが私のような女の子に気分を良くさせる」彼女は彼の握りを緩めた。

「しかし、それでも私の質問には答えられない、戸賀」と彼は彼女に抗議した。 「なぜここでやっているの？」

氷見子はまだ彼女の黄色い目をDekuに保ったまま、彼女のカーディガンを振り払った。 「ああ、甘さ。私たちがさらに知名度の基礎を持って、私達の知人を持っていると思うために、私は区」。彼女は自分の犬歯を展示し、それらを舐めていた。彼女は指を突き出した。 「1人、私は「フランス人」の少年に招待されました。2人...それを行き詰まりと呼びましょう」彼女は彼を仰向けに撫でた。 「私たちは楽しい時を過し、よくある敵になることができます」と彼女は彼に向かってウインクした。 「私は後者の方が好きだと思う。私たちはいくつかの楽しみを持つことができる。私たち、いずく区？」

彼はパンチの口ひげを拭いた。彼はまだ心配していました。

「いいよ」と彼は言った。 「私はこのパーティーで何のトラブルも望んでいないからこそ。」彼はため息をついた。 「しかし、あなたが私の友達に会うとき、私はあなたが木のようにして...そして分岐することを勧めます。」

ひみこは彼女の指をかみました。 「ああ、Deku！それはあなたがかなりの時間内に私に言った最高のものです。」彼女は腕を広げた。 「抱擁に値すると思うよ」

予想外の10代の若者が抱きしめたとき、出雲は彼女の口に一杯のパンチを注ぐことで傍受した。彼女の目は彼の素早い、しかし巧妙な驚きによって広がった。

「私は言う必要があります、出雲。ナイスショット。」

「ありがとうございます。」彼の目は広がった。ああ、神よ！私は実際にその危険をほめていましたか

「うん！きっとした」氷見子は耳をすくめて、彼をひりひりさせました。

「神よ、しないでください」

ひみこは目を丸めた。 「うん、うん、うん。このぐらいここにいるのなら私を好きにならなければならない。あなたのチームの大部分は話題を呼んだか、あるいは憤慨したであろう」彼女は前に押した。 「それは私たちがかつて共有したキスのせいですか？」

彼は額を平手打ちした。キス彼は彼女が彼の唇を盗んだことを嘆いた…そしてそして壊れた肌。彼は彼らがキスを共有したので彼が比喩的であることを望みました、彼女はかみそりの刃で彼を刺しました。彼はそれを証明する傷さえ持っていました。それが彼の悔しさにあったのと同じくらい多く、彼はそれを見落としていました。彼は今パンチに戻った。 「あのね、あのパンチはちょっとおもしろい？」

氷見子は彼女の唇を叩いた。 「ええ、ちょっとファンキーな後味。でもおいしかったです。」

彼は頭を振った。 「ええ、ちょっと美味しすぎ。」彼の友達はそこにはいなかったし、彼はHimikoに穏やかに楽しまれていたことを見て、彼は彼女に少し彼の時間を与えるかもしれません。

音楽があまりにも大きくて、それが彼の肌をキラキラさせ、そして彼の肺はどろどろのように感じました。低音はあたかもそれらが一つであるかのように彼のハートビートに間に合うように強くなって、音楽で彼を頭からつま先まで満たしました。彼はこの歌が好きだった。音楽の轟音の上に、遠く離れた、かすんだおしゃべりが聞こえたかもしれません。彼は言葉を言うことができなかったが、笑い声が彼の耳に鳴り響き、止まるようには思われなかった。

氷見子といずくは台所のテーブルに座っていた。テーブルの中央には、居間から取り出したパンチのボウルがありました。一人一人が順番に飲み物を取って、それを彼らのパレットに消費しました。

彼女が別のものに手を伸ばしたように、「うーん、このパンチは忙しくしています」とHimikoは叫びました。

「地獄ええ、」伊豆は同意しました。 「それは誰かが私の脳にがらくた虹です。」

「ユニコーンのように」彼女は彼に質問し、彼女ののどからしゃっくりを解放し始めた。

「オズの魔法使いから小さな野郎を飛んでいるようなものです。」

「てかしかLilポンプ？」

"何？"

「まさに、キンポウゲ」氷見子はふざけていずくを肩に当てた。 「神様、あなたはそんなに悪いことではない、いずく。」彼女は眉を上げた。 「私はあなたに褒め言葉を与え、それを意味しましたか？」

いずくは太ももをたたいた。彼は彼女を見た。 「私はかつて恋人の男の子でした 。その女の子は私を野蛮人に変えました。」

"何？"

"何？"

彼女は彼にラズベリーを吹いた。 「何でも、いずく。酔っているように行動します」

「酔ってる？」彼は頭を傾けながら大声で笑った。 「これは単なるパンチです！」

氷見子はもう一回パンチを取った。彼が彼女をよりよく観察すればするほど、彼はより彼女の女性的な特徴を見た。何か面白いことを見たときに彼女の柔らかく見える唇がどのように湾曲したかのように。酸っぱいレモンを塩でなめると、顔がどのように洗い流されるか。彼女の香り、ハニーデューの香り、そして甘いブラックベリー。彼はそれ以上の考えを生み出さないようにしながら肩をすくめた。彼はそれが由賀の家の煙か何かであると結論を下した。

出雲はパンチの最後の一撃をしてそれを空にした。

彼女は髪を揺らしていたので、「終わった」とブロンドに質問した。

「もうできません」彼はそれを言うことをどうにかして、そしてそれは彼が単語嘔吐物を作り出し始める前にそれは少しかかりました。彼が話そうとしたときはいつでも、それは嘔吐となった。彼は笑い声を封じ込められなかった。彼はテーブルを激しく叩きながら大声で笑った。彼はその瞬間に巻き込まれ、金髪が自分の視線に近づいていることに注意を払わなかった。

彼は腕を座席の端まで伸ばした。彼は氷見子を一緒に招待した。

おい、何してるの？彼の良心は彼に尋ねていた。この女、このことが敵だと知っていますか？彼女がどんな種類のトリックを持っているのかわかりませんか。

いずくがしゃべる。 「私の考えをどうやって知るべきですか。私は冷静です。私は彼女が誰であるかを知っています」。

金髪は彼が彼の胸の周りを包み込むように、もっと良くてもがたつきながら彼の招待を受けた。ピンクの頬紅が出雲の顔のように赤くなりました。彼は輝きを浴びていたのでそれはフラッシュされました。

ヒミコは彼女の暖かい体を彼に押しつけ、伊豆にもっと硬い勃起を与えた。彼は金髪が彼に与えていた感じを封じ込められなかった。彼女の柔らかいカーディガンはそのような意図で彼に向かってブラッシングしていました。彼女はその魅力的な目で彼を見上げました。それは彼女の唇を動かさずに彼に言葉を話した。

彼らはお互いの目を見つめた。彼女は彼の方を向いた。彼は彼女を味わったので彼は目を閉じた。彼らがキスを共有したので、彼の唇はお互いを包みました。彼は手をひみ子の髪の毛の周りに滑り込ませ、背中に向かって続けた。彼女の息は、伊豆の手の触れることで奮い立たせられた。

彼らはキスを破り、ペアの間に唾液の跡を残しました。

「それは何でした」と、伊豆は質問した。

「それはあなたの2回目のキスでした」と彼女は彼を追いかけた。 「あなたはもう一人の世話をしますか？」

出雲が応答する前に、彼女は2回目のキスをしました。その時までに、音楽は大きくなっていました。彼は周りのパーティー参加者を無視しました。彼が集中できるのは敵にキスをすることだけだった。

敵ではなく、ただひみこ。

彼女がキスをしたとき、物事は曇っていました。物事がぼやけてきています。彼は空のパンチボウルを見ながら曲がった笑顔をした。彼は飲み物にパンチがあるだけではないことを知るために天才をとらなかった。

「あなたは踊りたいのです」と彼は卑劣にひみこに尋ねた。

「もちろん、Deku」彼女は笑った。伊豆は彼女の手を取り、ダンスフロアへ連れて行った。

その時までに、ライトは薄暗くなりました。 DJはXXXTentacionとTrippie Reddの曲「Fuck Love」を出した。音楽が彼らを弦の操り人形のように動かし、頭が激しく震えて頭がシャットダウンモードになった。彼の肌にはあまりにも汗がかかっていたし、そのすべてが彼のものではなかった。ストロボはそれらの動きの多くを隠しています。

 _Ooh_

 _Baby, I need you in my life, in my life_

 _Please, bae, don't go switching side, switching sides_

 _I swear this is where you reside, you reside_

 _Please bae, don't go switching sides, switching sides_

氷見子は伊豆の腰に向かって腰を動かしていた。彼女の背中は彼の胸に向けられていた。伊豆は腰に手をかけて後ろからキスを始めた。彼女はエクスタシーにうめき声を上げて、いずくに向かって積極的に踊りました。他の人が見ていても構いませんでした。その代わりに、Izukuが彼女の腰をより強く握り、首にもっと深くキスをしたのでそれは問題ではなかった。

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Ooh, please don't throw your love away, huh_

 _Please don't throw your love away, huh_

 _Please don't throw your love away, huh, yeah, ayy_

出雲はひみこを振り向いて彼女にキスをした。彼女の手は積極的にそれを引っ張って、彼の髪に入った。彼は彼女の舌が彼の口を探索しているのを感じた。彼は目を閉じて、舌に同じことができるようにした。

氷見子は彼の首の周りにすばやく、羽毛のようなペックを与えた。彼は伊豆の胸に指先を広げた。彼女は彼の体に強く押し込み、いつでも伊豆くが破裂したかもしれないというプレッシャーを生み出した。

「私たちはどこかに行かなければならないと思います」と卑弥呼は運河をなめる前に彼の耳にささやいた。

* * *

 **パーティーの前に…。**

勝木は彼の顔からニヤリを拭くことができなかった。 特に無料のアルコールと女性が含まれていた場合、彼はパーティーでYugaを手助けしても問題なかった。

「私、Kacchan、私のために酒を用意してください」とYugaは言った。 「誰もが飲みに行くわけではないので、パンチと缶詰の飲み物を持っています。」

YugaがDJに電話をかけるために外に出たので、Katsukiは彼に大丈夫サインを与えた。 カツキはワイルドターキーのボトルに手を伸ばしながら笑った。 「これはこれを面白くするはずだ」 彼は瓶の半分をパンチに注いだ。 彼は行って、味を隠すという悪意を持って塩と砂糖を掴みました。 「素晴らしい思い出を作る素晴らしいパーティー」

「かっちゃん、飲み物は終わったの？」

「うん、ゆが。完成です」 彼は他のもので彼を助けるために彼と一緒に残したときKatsukiはYugaにピースサインを与えた。

* * *

最寄りの寝室に入って数分もしないうちに、彼らはあたかも彼らがアダムとイブであるかのように互いの体を痛む、空腹の獣になった。彼らは、この禁じられた性にふけることを目的として作られた存在であるように感じました。

出雲は卑弥呼の胸を掴み、息をのむようにうめき声を上げた。彼女は彼にいっそう頑張るように言った。彼は彼女の首にキスをして、彼女のピンク色の肉を柔らかくした。金髪の顔は彼がどれだけ彼を望んでいたかから洗い流された。

私は彼女が欲しいです。私は彼女が欲しいです。私は彼女に参加する以外に何も気にしない。何も関係ない。彼女が敵だとは思わない。彼女は私には可愛いので、それが重要なのです。役割と側面は意味がありません。私はこの女の子にお腹がすいています。

彼女が出雲のジッパーを下ろして彼のペニスを引き抜くと、氷見子はベッドの上でひざまずいた。彼のペニスはドキドキしていたので彼がしたのと同じくらいひどいひみこを求めていた。彼女はしっとりとした口に入る前に何度かチップにキスをした。彼女の舌がそれに巻き付いているのを感じたことは驚くべきことでした。

彼女が彼を手放すことを望まなかったので、彼女が彼の腕をいずくの足の周りに巻き付けている間彼女の口の音が突き刺さった。彼が彼女の口の中に彼の種を降ろすのはそれほど長くはなかった。一気に彼女は吸い込み、飲み込んだ。彼の体は、彼が転ぶ前に自分の魂を消耗していると感じました。しかし、彼女はしませんでした。氷見子はベッドに腰を下ろし、パンティを脇に置いて湿った洞窟を見た。

彼女の洞窟は魅力的でした。彼が子供の頃、バブルガムの歌を思い出しました。彼はいくつの作品を望みましたか？たった一人、戸賀ひみこ。

「私の中に入れて、Deku」とヒミコは息を吐きます。 「私のオマンコにそれが誰のものであるかを知らせなさい」。

彼は彼女の猫に入る前に私のペニスの頭をゆっくりと置いた。

彼がHimikoの中に彼の道を作ったので、大きな突き刺しの音は始まりました。彼はさらに彼女の中に入ることができるようにてこ比として彼女の腰を持ち上げた。彼女はカバーをつかんでうめき声を上げた。彼女は笑って、泣いて、叫んでいました。すべての感情は彼らがその部屋でしていた太陽の下で許された。

「やめてはいけない」と卑弥呼の声でひみこは答えた。彼女の声はすでに彼が伊豆から受けていた継続的なうめき声から発していました。彼女は枕を噛んで静かにしていましたが、声にプレッシャーをかけていました。出雲からの汗の滴が彼女の顔を覆った。彼は汗を彼女の唾液と混ぜることを許した。彼女の恋人を一つ以上の方法で味わう。

彼は手を彼女の胸に漂わせた。彼は彼女に怒らせることを望んで、それに軽いスクラップを与えました。彼は彼女が欲望と情熱を持って夢中になることを望んだ。彼は彼女の声をもっと欲しかった。彼は彼女を彼の愛を受けることを望み、より荒く突き進んだ。

「もっと近づいて」と彼女は伊豆の首に腕を包みながら卑弥呼を促した。彼女は彼の耳に、彼女が言いたくなかったことをささやきました、しかし、それらは彼女の本当の、完全な考えでした。彼女が彼を望んでいた、彼を必要としていた、やめたくないという言葉。 Himikoの洞窟をさらに引き締め、Izukuのクライマックスを早める言葉。

ひみこは首をなめて噛みついた。伊豆がどう感じたかにかかわらず、彼女は彼の主張を主張していた。

「卑弥呼」は伊豆を叫んだ。 「もうすぐだ」

「私に来てくれ」と金髪は促した。 「私の猫から来てもらいなさい」

彼女の指揮の後、伊豆は突きを強めた。彼は彼女達に彼らを最高潮にするために良い推力を与えることに決めました。彼のお尻がひみこのお尻をたたく音は金髪を深くうめき声にした。こもり声で彼女は気分が良かった。 2度目の突き出しで、伊豆くがジュースを感じたので金髪は潮吹きした。

氷見子は、エネルギーの急上昇が解放されたと感じました。

彼女が暑さが洞窟に入るのを感じたのはそれほど長くはなかった。金髪は伊豆の種を歓迎した。彼は突き刺しと共に噴き出し続 けた。推力の度に、彼は彼女がぎくしゃくする音を立てるのを聞いた。彼のクライマックスが止まるまで、伊豆は残光の中で衰退した。

引き抜かれる前に、彼女は伊豆の顔をつかみ、彼にもう一度キスをした。彼らは舌を交換し、彼らの愛を味わった。

彼は彼女から身を上げてベッドの脇に嘘をついた。彼は彼の前で揺れている体を観察した。彼はひどく喘いでいたので彼女は震えていた。彼女の体は汗で覆われていて、彼女の乳首は固まったままで、全体として、出雲の種は彼女の猫から注いでいました。卑弥呼の舌が突き出ていて、彼女の顔を両腕で覆っていた。

「ああ、私の神よ」と卑弥呼が言った。彼女はまだ自分の顔を覆っていて大声でパンした。 「私はあなたがそのように性交することができるとは思わなかった、Deku」。

「ありがとう、私は思う」とイズクは神経質に答えた。

「そう、」伊豆くは頭をひっかいて言った。 「今夜について」

ひみこは彼女の腕を外した。 「今夜はどうですか？」

「これは私たちをどのようにしますか？」

ひみこは、いずくをあごにつかみ、彼の唇をつついた。 「あなたはまた一生懸命考えすぎています。少し休憩しましょう。私達は午前中に話します。」彼女は腕を首の向こう側にスライドさせて胸にもたれかかった。彼はあくびをし始め、それについても考えないようにしました。彼は目を閉じて、彼女を眠りにつける前に最後の時間彼女を見ました。

つづく…。


End file.
